Detention
by LetThemEatLlamas
Summary: When Zack, London, Maya, Cody, and Bailey all get into a physical fight they end up in detention together. When Zack tries to make the situation fun will he secede, Or just make everything worse? DEAD STORY.
1. YOUR DEAD!

Chapter 1:

"ZACHARY MARTIN!" London screamed Zack's name as she attempted to run down the sky deck stairs in 5 inch heels "My hair is BLUE! You dyed my hair BLUE!" London screamed in his face as she reached the counter.

Zack laughed "Well I don't want to be a nerd, That's Cody job, But I didn't put the dye in your hair. Only the bottle."

"Well I'm going to put something in your bottle!" London ran behind the counter and tackled Zack to the floor.

Cody walked onto deck for his shift with Bailey following closely behind. "We are NOT building a proton fuser!" Bailey yelled at Cody, He just kept walking. "I want to get an A and we aren't going to if we make a proton fuser." Cody just rolled his eyes at his fumming ex-girlfriend who he was unlikely paired with for their mid-term science project. Bailey paused and calmed down for a second before continuing her rant "Ok Cody, I know that you want an A too but you have to see a heat laser is a much better option then YOUR STUPID-" Bailey voice was once again raised but she was cut off.

Maya slapped the book she was reading down on the table she was sitting at a few feet away from the two. "DO NOT SAY PROTON FUSER!" Cody and Bailey's eyes widened.

"Well aren't you cranky today?" Cody said to Maya.

"Oh so now you talk, You made me look like a idiot when everyone in the room was looking at the girl yelling at the silent bo-" Bailey argued, but was once again cut off by Maya.

"Will you guys please just STOP arguing! It's giving me a headache." Maya rubbed her temples as she firmly spoke to them, And right after she finished they heard a scream come behind the smoothies counter.

"YOU WILL PAY!" London yelled as Zack still screamed in terror, Maya ran over to the counter while Cody and Bailey slowly slumped over, Not really caring what trouble Zack had gotten into this time. Zack finally came out behind the counter, Out of breath. His hair was blue.

"London, What did you do to my boyfriend?" Maya yelled at London as she came up from behind the counter clutching empty dye bottle with a devious look on her face.

"PAYBACK." London simply said, Cody and Bailey started uncontrollably laughing and cracking jokes at London and Zack.

"Hey Cody, It looks like Zack has a new twin!" Bailey said in between laughs referencing London and Zack's matching hair.

"Now she can do his homework instead of me!"

"Please! I don't even do my own homework!" London said as she started to prance off.

"Oh your not going anywhere!" Maya said as she ran up behind London and grabbed her long hair, Well long extensions. London clawed at Maya's arm trying to get free. Short screams came from their mouths every few seconds.

Zack ran up next to them. "Girls, Girls! I know I'm cute but killing each other for me is not worth it, Theres enough Zack to go around!" Zack said with a smug smile on his face.

Maya and London stopped fighting, Even though their hair covered most of their faces everyone could tell they were staring dagger eyes at Zack. "ZACK!" They got up off the floor and ran towards Zack bringing him down onto the deck floor.

Bailey rushed over to the fight and tried to reason with them. "Come on guys, Lets handle this like mature-" Bailey couldn't finish as someone pulled her down onto the floor into the fight. "HELP ME!" She screamed at Cody.

Cody backed away from the fight and thought for a minute. "I'll help you... If we build the proton fuser." With that Bailey reached out her hand and grabbed Cody's ankle making him fall to the ground and started to drag him in.

"YOU PIG ZACK!" Maya screamed as she clawed at his arm.

"MY HAIR IS BLUE!" London and Zack yelled in each other's faces.

"LET GO OF ME!" Cody screamed as he tried to get out of Bailey's grip.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Bailey yelled as she drew Cody in closer to the fight.

"YOUR DEAD!" They all screamed in unison.

"YOU HAVE THAT RIGHT!" They all stopped at the chilling voice of Mr. Moseby. The teens slowly got up in terror. "What were you thinking! Having a physical fight in the middle of MY deck! Aren't you all suppose to be friends?"

Cody chuckled "Obviously at the moment we aren't." Everyone gave him a nasty look, Not like they didn't agree with what he just said, because they did. They didn't like him very much at the moment, They didn't like anyone at the moment.

"Well that's too bad because you ALL have Saturday detention!" Moseby yelled at the teens. Zack and London just shrugged as if it was not big deal. Maya sighed, She really didn't want to spend her weekend in detention. Cody and Bailey stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"B-But we have to build out heat laser!" Bailey protested.

"PROTON FUSER!" Cody corrected her and she shot him a dirty look.

"I don't care! You will all be here at 7 A.M tomorrow ready to work!" And with that Moseby stormed off leaving the trouble making teens.


	2. Lets Get Cleaning

Chapter 2:

The teens slowly moved onto the deck like zombies towards Moseby who was standing in the center with some cleaning supplies, and the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on his face.

"Good morning kids!" Moseby said; handing them mops, brooms, and rags. He slid the huge box of cleaning supplies towards them. "I will be back to check in every hour, Leave and you get two more detentions." They sighed. "So Zack take care of the smoothie bar, Bailey the tables, Maya the hot tub, Cody the staircase, and London...Just try and clean something, Anything." The other four looked at her in envy. "Anyways have fun and at 12 you'll be free." Moseby exited the sky deck leaving them alone to work.

"Well lets do this..." Maya said unemotionally as she headed towards her station. Cody and Bailey nodded in agreement and started to turn to go to their stations.

"Wait a minute." Zack said, They all turned towards him. "You guys seriously aren't going to work are you?"

"Yea, Unlike you we prefer to spend out Saturdays somewhere other then detention." Cody scoffed at Zack's dumb question.

"Ok I know we have to work but why can't it be fun?" Zack suggested.

"Because cleaning isn't fun!" London crossed her arms and pouted.

"Cody thinks it is." Bailey mumbled under her breath, Cody shot Bailey a look and she gladly returned it.

"No, Not Cody's idea of fun. I'm talking about real fun!" Zack exclaimed.

"Zack, We are in detention on Saturday for 5 hours and we aren't getting along. There is NO WAY you can make this fun!" Cody spoke with frustration in his voice.

"Oh come on we don't hate each other!" Zack said cheerfully and he attempted to put his arm around Maya and Cody who were standing to his sides, They both slapped his arms away in disgust.

"Oh really? I hate you for hitting on London, I hate Cody and Bailey for always arguing, And I'll probably hate London in a few minutes too!" Maya yelled at them all.

"Well I don't like you either! You tackled me!" London argued right back "And Bailey, You stole my closet!" London pointed her finger in Bailey face.

Bailey hit London's hand away. "Excuse me, thats MY closet!" Bailey yelled in London's face, Cody chuckled and Bailey turned to him. "Oh and you thought I forgot about you? I defiantly hate you, Everyone knows that!"

Cody's mouth dropped open "W-Well I hate you too! Heat lasers or worthless pieces of junk! Oh and Zack, Maya, and London are the reason I'm in this mess in the first place. Wait..." Cody turned back to Bailey. "Never mind it was you who dragged me into this, LITERALLY."

Everyone was done listing the reasons why they hate their friends turned enemies except for Zack. "Uhhh, Do you expect me to list of the people I hate now too? Because I really don't hate anyone here..." Zack said breaking the long chain of hate.

"Whatever, The point is that theres no way we could possibly have any fun today." Maya simply said and with that they all walked over to their stations.

"We'll see about that" Zack said to himself with a plan already forming in his head.


	3. Speak Now

Chapter 3:

Bailey was leaning under a table, scraping off gum. It had been 45 minutes since they started working and it was the most boring thing in the world, Scraping gum off the bottom of tables, Hoping it doesn't fall on your head while your under there...And to make things better since they were docked in Mexico EVERY song on the radio that Zack put on was in Spanish.

Zack stood at the smoothie counter cleaning out a blender, Looking at a CD he found in the sky deck's CD collection a few minutes earlier. He was mentally debating weather to put it in or not. He hated the CD, But last week when was walking to Maya's cabin to see her he heard the girls singing at the top of their lungs to one of the songs on it. Zack finally decided to put in the CD, He skipped to the song and a guitar started playing. Bailey, Maya, and London's heads popped up in recognition of it, probably because it was in English, but maybe not. Zack walked over to Cody who was polishing the metal staircase.

"Hey I have an idea and I need your help." Zack said to his brother.

Cody didn't look away from the staircase. "What is it now Zack?"

"Well I think I can get the girls to have some fun, And I need your help. The lyrics are about to start in a second." Zack said quickly.

Cody looked at Zack confused "What are you-" He was cut off by Zack pulling him up the stairs and then up onto the hot tub cover.

"ZACK, CODY GET OFF MY HOT TUB!" Maya yelled at the boys in anger knowing that she would have to clean it again.

The lyrics started playing and Zack started singing along, This was going to be embarrassing. _"I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion."_ Cody's mouth dropped open at the sight of Zack singing a Taylor Swift song about Love, He hated Taylor Swift...Before Maya he even thought he hated love! The girls were thinking pretty much the same thing, Maya dropped her mop in shock. _"But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl." _The girls all started to gather in front of the hot tub where Maya was standing, Their mouths in a cross of dropping wide open and smiling.

"Cody sing!" Zack whispered to his brother in between the lyrics "WHAT? NO-" And the lyrics started up again. _"I sneak in and see your friends and her snotty little family-" _Zack sang _"All dressed in pastel" _Cody moaned and the girls giggled, London took out her camera and started to record this embarrassing moment. _"And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, Somewhere back inside a room, Wearing a gown like a pastry."_ Maya picked her mop up off the ground a handed it to Zack to use a microphone and Cody stopped moaning when he sang.

_"This is surely not what you thought it would be."_ London laughed still recording "No, It isn't" Bailey tapped London's arm signaling for her to stop it, London put away her camera.

_"I lose myself in a daydream, Where I stand and say."_ The girls ran up the staircase and onto the hot tub practically slamming into the guys._ "DON'T SAY YES RUN AWAY NOW" _Zack handed the mop back to Maya and she started singing into along with everyone else. Zack watched her admiringly. _"I'LL MET YOU WHEN YOU'RE OUT OF THE CHURCH AT THE BACK DOOR"_ Bailey and London were dancing, Well jumping up and down while they shook their hair around. Cody chuckled at them and they must of hard because they stopped and stared at him with their mouths with open. Without another thought Bailey took Cody's hand and pulled him into their little dance party._ "DON'T WAIT OR SAY A SINGLE VOW, YOU NEED TO HEAR ME OUT"_ Zack sang looking right at Maya who didn't notice because she was still dancing around with the mop singing._ "AND THEY SAID SPEAK NOW!"_ They bolted the last lyrics out at the top of their lungs and started laughing.

_"Fun gestures are exchanged" _Maya set down the mop no one was singing anymore. Zack bowed to Maya and she giggled and curtseyed to him. He them took her hand in his and put the other around her waist and they started slow dancing.

_"And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march, and I am hiding in the curtains." _London and Bailey noticed Zack and Maya and decided to give them some space. The both pulled Cody by the hand and down the stairs onto the main deck, They stood him at one end of the sky deck and then ran to the other. _"It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be. She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen." _London then started to prance towards Cody and spinning around, She pretended she was holding an invisible bouquet. Cody and Bailey started laughing uncontrollably at London. _"But I know you wish it me"_ Once London reached Cody Bailey started to run towards the two with a huge smile on her face. She playfully shoved London out of the way, A fake look of shock came over London's face. Bailey stood in front of Cody where London once stood mouthing the lyrics as they came on _"You wish it was me, Don't you?"_ Cody couldn't help but smile at her, She looked like she was having the time of her life, Cody definatly was seeing her smile like that.

Everyone was lost in the moment.

Just when they were about to start belting out the chorus again Zack dipped Maya, But then the music abruptly stopped and he looked over at the smoothie bar where the CD player was. He saw the them fuming face of Moseby and dropped Maya. "HEY!" Maya yelled from the floor of the hot tub cover "What was that abou-" And then she saw Moseby along with Zack.

"YOU KIDS!" Moseby ran over to where Cody, Bailey, and London were standing and Zack and Maya reluctantly followed behind. "I have been getting complaints from penguins, And were in MEXICO!" They looked at the floor. "Thats it you're all going to be here till curfew, CLEANING." They started to protest but Moseby cut them off. "That's enough! Get to work!" Moseby stormed off deck.

"Well thanks Zack! Now we have to stay here all day!" Maya yelled at Zack.

"What didn't you guys have fun?" Zack asked hopefully.

"You DROPPED me, How is that fun?" Maya spoke sternly in Zack's face before walking off.

"And I pretended like I was about to marry Cody" London said in realization as all the color drained away from her face. "THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" She screamed out and ran over into a corner and started making crying noises.

"Well that was... Strange" Zack said as he watched London then her turning his attention Back to Cody and Bailey. "So what about you two, Did you-?"

"What? There is no us two!" Cody said getting nervous Zack and Bailey stared at him with wide eyes.

"Uhhh...I was going to ask if you guys had fun?" Zack asked them.

"Pssh, No!" Bailey rolled her eyes and walked off, Even though secretly that was the most fun she has had since the breakup.

"Yea, me either." And Cody stomped off in agreement

"Well that didn't work out how I wanted it too" Zack sighed

* * *

**Does that count as a song fic? I'm not sure...But the song was Speak Now By: Taylor Swift if anyone didn't know and was wondering.**

**~larkynxxpickettgirls**


	4. Favors

Chapter 4:

"Woody you NEED to get us out!" Zack whispered into his phone hiding behind the counter.

"Zack? SO YOU GUYS WEREN'T ABDUCTED BY ALIENS?" Zack rolled his eyes at Woody's comment.

"Now we are all in detention, But If you ever want to see us again you'll have to distract Moseby." Zack whispered

"But detention only lasts a few hours...I'll see you guys tomorrow." Woody said.

"I'll unfriend you on facebook if you going get us out!" Zack raised his voice into the phone.

"But I then I'll only have 8!" Woody whimpered desperately.

"Then get us out of here!" Zack shouted.

"Argg me captain, Ye can count on me!" Woody curled his finger to look like a hook.

"Ok I know were on a boat but this isn't Pirates of the Caribbean, Woody!" Zack yelled.

"Hurtful!" And with that Woody hung on Zack and Zack came up from behind the counter where everyone was standing there waiting for Zack.

"Zack, what are you doing?" Maya asked cautiously

"Nothing..." Zack said with a guilty smile spread across his face as he came out from behind the counter

"Zack..." Cody sighed knowing whatever Zack was up to would only land the five in even more trouble.

"Ok" He said giving in "I called in a favor."

"Flavor?" London said snapping out of her little world "What flavor? Strawberry, Orange, Pineapple?" She spoke hyperIly as everyone stared.

Bailey slapped her on the arm "He said Favor, London. And who are you seriously? Addison?" London just shrugged and smiled mindlessly, Obviously she was already sucked back into her little world again.

"Anyway... Woody is gonna bust us out of here!" Zack started doing a little dance

"Wait, Wait, Wait a minute!" Maya said putting an end to her boyfriends moment "We can't leave!"

"Yea!" Cody protested as always when Zack suggested something actually enjoyable "Moseby would notice!"

BOOM!

"What' going on her- WHY ARE THERE OYSTERS IN THE EAST WAVE POOL?" Mr. Moseby's girlish screams could be heard all over the S.S Tipton.

"Guess not.." Maya said in shock from what just happened.

"So now that, that is taken care of; Who is coming?" Zack asked them all, Excited that Woody came through for him.

"ME!" London immediately ran over next to Zack and linked their arms together.

"What? No! You are not leaving with my boyfriend!" Maya spat at London who was still standing there with a smile plastered on her face.

Zack unlinked arms with London "Well why don't you come too?"

Maya crossed her arms and stared down Zack but he just stood there no giving in, Finally she uttered a stern word. "Fine" She then dragged Zack and London towards the Sky Deck exit.

It wasn't until the three were almost off the deck did Cody and Bailey realize that without Zack, London, and Maya leaving there would only be Cody and Bailey left. And according to them both there would never ever be a 'Cody and Bailey' again. "Wait for me!" They both yelled and started sprinting towards the rest of the group.

They all exited the Sky Deck together, Leaving behind their mops, brooms, and all the other cleaning supplies that are as amusing to Cody as a toy is amusing to a child.

* * *

**~LARKYNXXPICKETTGIRLS**


	5. Off The Edge

Chapter 5:

"Opps! I guess we have to turn back, dead end!" London squealed as the teens entered the stairwell. She started to turn back until Maya and Bailey pulled her back, then they explained for the hundredth time that stairs don't move for you like escalators. She pouted about it but eventually stomped pass everyone and ascend the stairs.

The other just rolled their eyes while cracking a small smile as they all followed London's lead. "So Zack...Where exactly are you taking us?" Maya asked curiously hoping it wouldn't get them into to much trouble.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zack teased her.

"Oh really?" She raised and eyebrow before racing up the staircase, almost knocking over London in the process till she was up to the very top. She swung open the door and was greeted by the cooling ocean breeze, Ocean surrounded her on all sides. She stepped out of the dark dreary stairwell and into the mid-day sunlight in awe. The others followed closely behind and their reactions were just the same. Well almost just the same...

"Been there done that..." Bailey rolled her eyes and walked past Maya. She didn't mean to be rude, she just wanted people to know she didn't care anymore...Or at least make them think that.

"What's up with her?" Zack asked in confusion to his brother as Maya and London wandered off still enchanted by the view from the top of the S.S. Tipton.

Cody exhaled and started to think about why Bailey walked off so suddenly.

_"Cody, Cody!" Bailey screamed and giggled as Cody guided her with a blindfold on. "Where are you taking me, Seriously just tell me!"_

_ Cody smiled at his girlfriend who desperately wanted to know what he had planned for their 6 month anniversary. "But then it wouldn't be a surprise, Now would it?" _

_ "Cody Martin if you dump goop in my hair, or push me off the edge of the boat then I'm going to kill you." She threatened knowing he would never do that though._

_ "Oh I guess you've forgotten who your boyfriend is, I'm not Zack, so I guess I'll just go." He removed his hands off Bailey's arms and started walking away._

_ Bailey reached out, but couldn't feel anything. "Cody wait! Don't go!" She called out as she ripped off her blindfold only to be met with an overwhelming view of the ocean and the sky. She was wonderstruck by the scenery almost so much that she barely realized that a few yards ahead of her was Cody in his tux standing in front of a table scattered with roses, two plates of gourmet food filling the plates that were carefully places on the table. Bailey raised a hand to cover her mouth attempting to hide her shocked reaction, but what she really should of been doing was wiping away the tears that were flooding out of her beautiful eyes._

_ Cody smiled knowing that his hours of planning and setting this all up didn't go to waste. He slowly walked up to Bailey and stood in front of her, she was still drowning in tears of joy until Cody wiped them away then removed her hand covering her mouth and took her other in his. "Bailey?" Cody asked, She nodded. "Why are you crying?"_

_ "Because now I know you love me just as much as I love you." She choked out._

_ Cody sighed "Bailey, I've always loved you. From the very first moment, it was always you, and it always will be." Bailey smiled and leaned into Cody, kissing him with everything that she was. It was the best anniversary ever..._

"Yea so that's why she is mad probably..." Cody sighed in sadness knowing that those memories would never become reality again...

"Oh, Your smart! Maybe I should bring Maya up here for a date!" Zack said completely oblivious to the way Cody felt, just wanting to steel his idea.

"You just realized that? Wow I feel sorry for Maya, You know if one day she forgives you..." Cody snorted as he started walking towards the girls gathered at the edge of the boat.

"Why is she even mad at me?" Zack said following his brother hastily.

"Sometimes girls just get mad, And you need to give them space." Cody said simply as they came up behind the girls looking at the sky.

"But that takes to long, Girls can never make up their minds!" Maya, Bailey, and London turned around to face the boys with their eyebrows raised.

"You probably shouldn't of said that." Cody said patting his brother on the back.

"Please don't tackle me again!" Zack said shielding his face, But then the girls just started laughing. Zack and Cody did not expect that.

"Zack..." Maya said calmly as she walked to his side. "Your so hilarious, Why would you we tackle you?" She said with a fake laugh.

"Because you did yesterday!" Zack yelled in a confused tone.

"Yea, But that doesn't mean we will today." All the girls were smiling at him, He exhaled in relief.

"No...WE'RE JUST GOING TO PUSH YOU OFF THE EDGE OF THE BOAT!" Maya screamed at Zack and started chasing him around the platform.

London and Bailey still standing there, Cody looked back at them. "Bailey, What about him?" London said with a devious smile pointing at Cody.

"What about him?" Cody said repeating London's words with a cracking voice.

"I think Maya was onto something." Bailey said mischievously and the two girls started to inch towards Cody.

"What did I do? I stood up for you guys! What are you doing?" Cody started backing up with fear clearly showing in his eyes.

"Nothing and CHASING YOU!" Both the girls screamed out and started chasing after Cody who was running while screaming like a girl.

"Maya! You don't want to push me off the boat!" Zack screamed still running around the platform.

"Oh you don't even know!" Maya yelled still chasing him.

"AHH!" London's heel broke and she screamed in terror as she feel like a domino to the floor, Bailey didn't notice.

"ZACK MARTIN I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Maya screamed as she was inches away from Zack.

"CODY MARTIN I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" Bailey screamed as she was inches away from Cody.

And at the same moment Bailey and Maya tackled Cody and Zack to the floor, Laughing in hysterics.

"Maya" Zack was trying to talk in between laughs. "Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

Maya laughed as she pulled him up "Wouldn't dream of it." She said kissing him on the lips.

Meanwhile... "Are you going to get off me now?" Cody struggled to say as Bailey sat on his back casually.

Bailey started to laugh like he just asked a question as obviously as what color the sky was, "No"

Cody whined "Why?"

"I'll get off of you if we build the heat laser." Bailey bargained.

"Well in that case..." Cody flipped Bailey off of him and stood up as quick as he could.

Bailey stood up with her lips in a pout, and her arms crossed. "Now that wasn't very nice!"

London walked over to Cody and Bailey with her shoes in her hands. "Wow Cody! Your strong, Bailey weighs A TON. Have you been working out?" London said as she felt his arm, He yanked it away.

Bailey's mouth dropped open "I don't weigh that much!"

"Well I bet it was a lot for Cody, Who no matter how much he works out will still look like a twig." London pranced off leaving Cody and Bailey offended.

Cody said finally as they watched her skip over to Maya and Zack. "No your wrong, That right there wasn't very nice."

**~LARKYNXXPICKETTGIRLS**


End file.
